


School with Xie Lian and Hua Cheng!

by Uneven_nails



Category: BL - Fandom, Mxtx - Fandom, Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, heavens offical blessing - Fandom, tgcf, tian guan ci fu
Genre: M/M, MXTX, NSFW, School, Several Chapters, TGCF - Freeform, heaven officals blessing, student Hua Cheng, student Xie Lian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneven_nails/pseuds/Uneven_nails
Summary: Hua Cheng and Xie Lian are a secret couple at the school and are know as Mr. cutie and Mr. Handsome because they seem so close. Hua Cheng, mr.handsome, has many secret admirers but one of them finally to try to actually get with him. Little did she know Hua Cheng and Xie Lian were dating and even do sexual stuff at school! Xie Lian, mr.cutie, is liked by everyone, the teachers favorite, the good kid. There’s more to come after this, follow them in their school journey!
Relationships: Hua lian - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	School with Xie Lian and Hua Cheng!

**Author's Note:**

> This will have several chapters and I would really appreciate if you bookmark and read them all :) they will be coming out every Friday/Saturday the same as the Donghua episodes. BTW THEY ARE UNIVERSITY STUDENTS WHO ARE 20!!

Xie Lian was walking down the hall when he suddenly felt someone hug him from behind, “San Lang?” Xie Lian said as he turned around to look at Hua Cheng’s face. “Gege is quite smart!” Hua Cheng puts his head on Xie Lian’s shoulder and whispers in his ear, “gege gets a prize for knowing..” 

Hua Cheng got off Xie Lian and walk shoulder to shoulder with him, “s-San Lang..don’t play like t..that..” Xie Lian said as his face went pink. Hua Cheng giggled.

*

As they walked into the school building everyone stared, admiring the beautiful pair. Xie Lian walked to his locker and put his stuff up while Hua Cheng leaned on the locker next to his, “let’s skip today!” He grinned. Xie Lian shout his locker and look at Hua Cheng and said sarcastically, “sure” Hua Cheng eyes brightened up and he grabbed Xie Lian’s hand, run to the restroom. “San Lang I was playing! We can’t skip school!” Xie Lian cried as he tried to run from Hua Chengs grip. “Nope!hahaha” Hua Cheng said as he opened the men’s restroom door and went into a stall with Xie Lian. “Shhh...we’ll stay here until the bell rings for advisory period” he sat Xie Lian on the toilet seat and stood infront of him,looking through the crack of the door for anyone. “Hua Cheng! We’ll get in trouble, your attendance is already bad...” Xie Lian said as he tugged hua Cheng’s shirt. “Gege worries too much,” Hua Cheng grabbed Xie Lian’s chin with one hand and their lips intwinded. “Wu....” Xie Lian tried to punch Hua Cheng’s chest but for some reason, he could not hit hard. Hua Cheng pushed his tongue in, grabbing Xie Lian and flipping him. So now hua chneg was sitting on the toilet seat and Xie Lian was on his lap, they were all over the mess. Hair intwind, Silvia coming from the corner of Xie Lian’s mouth, their clothes messy. Xie Lian could feel Hua Cheng’s hard cock under his ass. Hua Cheng grabbed Xie Lian’s waist, grinding it on his dick. Xie Lian felt himself slowing rising as well, he pushed Hua Cheng’s face away to catch his breathe. “Hah...” he puffed as he avoided eye contact with Hua Cheng. Hua Cheng noticed this and seem irritated, he got Xie Lian off his lap and made him get on his knees in between Hua Chengs legs. Xie Lian was so shocked by this sudden action and was face to face with hua Cheng’s erection in his pants. He looked up at Hua Cheng, “w...we’re at school...” Hua Cheng zipped down his zipper and whipped out his cock. Xie Lian stared at this. Precum was dripping out already. He swallowed a lump in his throat, his eyes trying to avoid Hua Cheng’s. He slowly put the big thing inside his mouth, his eyelashes fluttering. He put it all the way in, engulfing the whole thing. Ah, he loved this feeling. He loved feeling the big cock of Hua Cheng’s inside his mouth, the choking felt good. Xie Lian could never tell this to Hua Cheng, what a disgraceful thought he said to himself! He licked the head in circles, sucking at the opening. He spit on the cock, fondling Hua Cheng’s balls and bobbing his head on that dick. Xie Lian could hear faint grunting from above him, he soon felt a hand go on the back of his head, push him to deep throat! His eyes rolled, what pleasure. He soon felt a warm liquid his the back of his throat causing he to keep his mouth on Hua Cheng’s cock. Everyone always thought Xie Lian was sweet and a grace from heaven. The good child, no listful thoughts, no sins. But secretly he was a slut. He loved being orally fucked. He loved to be choked, he loved being fucked in his tight little hole. But he would only ever be Hua Cheng’s slut. Forever. He held onto hua Cheng’s cock to let his finish in his mouth, “gege,..spit it...it out” Hua Cheng groaned as he rubbed Xie Lian’s cheek. Xie Lian finally released after Hua Cheng released his cum. He swallowed and stuck out his tongue, his face pink. “...” Hua Cheng couldn’t take it. He grabbed Xie Lian and flipped he to face the door, pulling down Xie Lian’s pants. Xie Lian moaned as Hua Cheng gropped and spanked his ass, “what a dirty whore...” Hua Cheng stuck it right in, Xie Lian covered his mouth as he was about to moan so loud, afraid someone would hear. Hua Cheng saw his pitiful expression and whispered, “you want me so bad...earn it.” Hua Cheng was about to slide out his cock and Xie Lian pushed himself onto Hua Cheng’s cock. “Mmm...!wu...ah...” Xie Lian jumped up and down on it, his hair bouncing with him. Hua cheng leaned back and let Xie Lian have control, thrusting at times.

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished, first chapter. Please bookmark.


End file.
